Dale's Paradise
"Dale's Paradise" is the Japanese ending from ''Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style)''. Plot: The animation starts with a pair of Poké Balls falling in front of bright patterns. In mid-bounce, it cuts to a pair of maracas with Poké Ball designs held in front of clouds and being shaken by Dale. It then cuts to a larger shot of him wearing a purple and red outfit with pink frilled sleeves and a sombrero; he is dancing with the maracas in front of a cacti and Diglett pattern. It cuts to a full shot of him dancing on a beach with a pair of Exeggutor. During this whole first segment, all the backgrounds retain a unique woven fabric texture. It then shifts to the delivery of the line, "O-ne-e-sa-n!" For each syllable of the word, Dale strikes a pose in front of a solid-colored background, except for the last syllable where he squirms as if with giddy joy. Dale is next seen standing in his original clothes, next to a floating image with a cut-out appearance of Judy Hopps with a Growlithe. He smiles at it, then turns and starts to drift after it with hearts for eyes, but it fades and he returns to the ground, sad. Behind him, a second image appears in the same style, this one of Olivia Flaversham with her Chansey. He notices it, and leaps joyfully towards it with hearts for eyes again. Soon, hearts in a rainbow of colors start to fall all around. It cuts to a pile of these hearts, which Pikachu and Vulpix dig themselves out of, then shifts to the top of the pile where Dale is sitting waist-deep in these hearts, giddy and giving a lovestruck swoon; beside him, Psyduck attempts to eat one of the hearts. The focus returns to a heart-eyed Brock swooning over another cut-out, this one of Sawyer, Sagwa and Becky Thatcher with their Seel. He jumps with his arms spread wide, but when he tries to embrace the image, it disappears and he crashes to the ground; Pineco and Pikachu sigh in response. He floats after a cut-out of the Olivia Flaversham from the Orange Islands with a Slowpoke, but it turns into a giant Magikarp and knocks him away; Togepi and Vulpix laugh at this. He continues to jump after these images, but they disappear before he can grab them every time: first Judy Hopps, then Olivia Flaversham, then one which floats in front of the camera, never showing the image on the other side, but turns sideways and vanishes to show Dale leaping towards the camera where it was, then trying to stop and falling forward. It switches back to backgrounds in the style of the start of the ending, this time with red tropical flowers and Dale's hands moving in a hula motion. It cuts again to a larger image, showing Dale wearing a lei and doing the hula in front of a pineapple background. The full image is again Dale dancing on the beach, doing the hula in a grass skirt as a quartet of Oddish hop from foot to foot around him. He delivers the line, "O-ne-e-sa-n!" again, and this time each syllable shows women: Judy Hopps, Olivia Flaversham, Luna's sisters, and then as a joke a Jynx who winks and blows a Lovely Kiss. It cuts to a small shot of an unhappy Dale getting a large hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek from the Jynx, and finishes with a picture of him in the first outfit in the maracas surrounded by the shape of a heart. Cast: * Brock - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Pikachu - Himself * Togepi - Herself * Officer Jenny - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Nurse Joy - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Daisy - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Lily - Sagwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) * Violet - Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer) * Pineco - Himself * Vulpix - Herself * Psyduck - Himself Lyrics: * ラララ ラーラーラー なんて素敵な * ラララ ラーラーラー 文字の並び! * ラララー それは * ラララー それは・・・・ * 《お》《ね》《え》《さ》《ん》！ * ほれっぽいのは * わかっています！ * ハートが ぼろぼろ * こぼれおちて * 足の踏み場も * ないくらいです！ * 軽すぎじゃないのって * 思われたって * 何やってんだかって * 笑われたって * 僕には僕の * 僕には僕の * 僕には僕の * 夢がある！ * そうさ ラーラーラー なんて素敵な * ラララ ラーラーラー 僕のパラダイス！ * ラララー それは * ラララー それは・・・・ * 《お》《ね》《え》《さ》《ん》！ Gallery: Dale in The Last Leprechaun.png Judy says hi.jpg Olivia Yelling at Basil That Her Father was Taken by a Bat.jpg Sawyer-1.jpg Sagwa.jpg Becky Thatcher in Tom Sawyer.jpg Vulpix.jpg Misty Psyduck anime.png